All You Need is No Day But Today
by dudeurfugly
Summary: The Across the Universe/RENT crossover! The hippies wake up to find the group of Bohemians in Sadie's apartment. The Bohos soon discover that they're in the 60s, but have no idea how. However, it becomes clear that the two groups have much in common.
1. How Did We Get Here?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Across the Universe or RENT. They belong to Julie Taymor/The Beatles and Jonathan Larson, respectively.**

**A/N: So, this is my newest project! I will apologize in advance for not updating quickly, because I'm not positive as to where this is going, exactly, but I have a few ideas up my sleeve. Here's what you need to know: this takes place post-ATU and post-RENT. Angel is alive, because she's awesome. Also, for the sake of the story, pretend there's a TV in the loft. Everything else will be explained as the story goes on. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Sadie opened up her eyes to greet the brand new day, and immediately regretted doing so.

The sunlight pouring in from the window on the other side of the room hurt immensely. She thanked the heavens that the window directly by JoJo's side of the bed was subdued by the off white curtain that covered it. She groaned and rolled onto her side, pulling the vibrant blue sheets up further on her body and nuzzling her face into JoJo's strong, bare chest. She didn't have the willpower to get out of bed yet, when it felt like five bass drums were doing battle in her head. Sadie knew that her hangover was a side-effect from last night's festivities. As usual, she'd thrown an after party in the apartment following her band's gig at Café Huh?. These parties were, more often than not, on the wild, out-of-control side. Drugs, sex, alcohol, loud music--everything that was commonplace amidst the counterculture of the sixties. Sadie knew she must've had a good time, although the details became a little hazy after a certain point.

JoJo stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Sadie figured that he probably had a wicked hangover himself, and decided to let him sleep in. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was eleven, and from the sound of things--or there lack of--it looked like she was the only person up. She half-expected Max to be awake and having an awkward, post-one night stand goodbye conversation with whatever woman he'd seduced last night. Then again, Prudence and her girlfriend, Rita, (who had come to New York to live with them a few months ago) were the early risers and the ones who usually made breakfast. But the apartment was silent, except for the noise from the traffic outside.

The singer slid out of bed, and padded over to the wooden chest at the foot of the bed. Opening it, she pulled on her favorite robe (which she was surprised to actually_ find_, considering Max's constant habit of stealing her clothes--something about him that still puzzled her), and tied it around her scantily clad body. She exited her room, and closing the door quietly behind her, Sadie went in pursuit of aspirin to cure her massive headache. Since her room was directly off the kitchen, it didn't take her very long to locate the precious bottle of medicine. After downing the correct amount of pills with a glass of water, Sadie decided to assess the damage created from last night's bash.

The apartment was an absolute mess. Beer bottles, junk food, and other assorted craplittered the main room, which is where most of the partygoers had spent their time. Some of the furniture had been moved around, and there were even people passed out in random places. Sadie had kind of expected that. She guessed that the party had been a little rowdier than it typically was. Prudence and Rita, the early birds, were asleep together on the couch. Another couple slumbered on the worn hardwood floor as well; Sadie didn't recognize them at all. There was a young Hispanic woman with beautiful, curly brunette hair that could very well rival her own, and a young man with shaggy, golden hair. The young woman was wearing an oversized button down shirt, but other than that, Sadie guessed that they weren't wearing much else under that bulky comforter they shared. It didn't bother her. It was just a little strange that she hadn't remembered them at the party last night.

Then again, as stated before, her memories of the party were not the strongest. They could've been there for all she knew--one of her other tenants or friends could've invited them. She shrugged and went back into the kitchen to start making some coffee. There wasn't any doubt in her mind that everyone would need a little caffeine once they all started waking up.

Meanwhile, Lucy Carrigan and Jude Feeny were just stirring from their peaceful sleep. Out of everyone else, they hadn't been as wild last night, and therefore neither one of them had to suffer from a hangover like Sadie's. Lucy had retired early for bed, exhausted from a long week at work. Jude had joined an already sleeping Lucy shortly after Max had started a game of strip poker with some of the other partygoers--most of which were female. Jude didn't expect anything otherwise from his friend, but of course, the Liverpudlian preferred the company of his girlfriend. He didn't want to risk screwing up their relationship, especially after he'd just reunited with Lucy a few months ago.

"Mornin', love," Jude greeted, running his fingers through the ends of her sun drenched locks, "Sleep well?"

Lucy nodded. "Mmm-hmm," She put her arms around Jude's torso, sliding closer. They laid in comfortable silence for a couple of moments, arms tangled around each other under their orange bed sheet, Lucy's head on Jude's shoulder. However, the young blond grew confused when the quiet was broken by mild snoring. She glanced up at Jude, an eyebrow raised. "Jude, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" There was bewilderment in his brown eyes. He listened, and soon, he could hear the intermittent snoring as well. "Luce, I think it's comin' from the floor…" Although their bed was fairly low to the ground, neither one had looked in that direction since they'd gotten up; they'd both been facing each other. Immediately, Lucy and Jude sat up. They found two people stretched out on the floor, fast asleep. There was an African American male with a goatee who had his arms encircled around a Hispanic woman dressed in outrageous clothes. However, clothing like hers seemed normal in this area of the city, where hippies roamed the streets and the psychedelic counterculture thrived.

"When'd they get in here?" Jude questioned. "I don' remember seein' them at the party, do you?"

Lucy shook her head. "Do you think we should wake them?"

"I dunno, love."

They didn't have to debate about it much longer. The couple sprawled out on their bedroom floor began to get up slowly. The man sat up first, and took in his surroundings, looking at Lucy and Jude with confusion.

"Ang, I don't think we're in the loft anymore…" he said.

The woman picked herself off the floor, and as she did so, she pulled the man to his feet. She pushed a few strands of short, dark hair from her face and smiled cheerfully.

"Hello there," Lucy and Jude shared a puzzled look. "Who might you be?"

"We should be asking the same question," Lucy replied, smirking. "I'm Lucy, and this is my boyfriend, Jude."

"I'm Angel." she said, shaking their hands enthusiastically.

"Collins…Tom Collins." the man introduced.

"Were ya at Sadie's party last night?" Jude inquired. Angel shared a perplexed look with Collins.

"No…who's Sadie?" Collins asked. "Where are we, anyway?"

"I don't know, honey. We fell asleep on the couch in the loft watching that movie…"

"Then where the hell are we?" Collins repeated, this time asking Lucy and Jude.

"Sadie's apartment. New York City, Greenwich Village." Lucy supplied, giving as much information as possible. They'd already said how they didn't know Sadie, so she thought providing the specifics of their location might be helpful. It had been a crazy night, and maybe they had simply forgotten most of it?

"Oh, good…we didn't get too far from Alphabet City."

"Yeah, but that's just it, Ang. We didn't _leave _the loft. You said we fell asleep."

"We did."

**

* * *

**Max Carrigan rolled over in bed, awake, but not too set on opening his eyes at the moment. Even with his eyelids closed, the light in his bedroom stung, causing pain to not only shoot through the back of his eyes, but also his head. He could feel a horrible headache coming on, and he didn't want to face it yet. The young war veteran extended his arm, trying to blindly search for the cute raven-haired girl he'd brought into the bedroom with him after last night's party had died down a little. His hand made contact with her arm, but instead of feeling the smoothness of her porcelain skin, he found himself touching fabric of some kind. He shrugged it off as the blanket that had been draped over his bed, and continued exploring.

Obviously, he expected to be tracing her beautiful feminine curves, but as he let his fingers roam across her chest, he discovered that something was terribly _wrong_. For one, he felt that fabric again. This material, he was realizing now, wasn't the same as the stuff used in the blanket he had. Secondly, this girl's chest was lacking its…important _feminine _qualities--and he was _very _sure that they had been there last night.

Needless to say, Maxwell Carrigan was extremely befuddled, and this was too much for his hung-over mind to handle.

Because, if he was right, the person sharing his bed wasn't a woman at all.

But he _had_ taken a woman to bed last night. He was positive of that…wasn't he?

Yes. _Yes_, he was. She was tall, with black hair and long legs. He remembered her face clearly--although, he had to admit, not as clearly as her name.

Then again, he'd done a lot of ridiculous things during last night's social gathering. He'd been so hammered that he didn't remember much of it now, as hard as he tried to scour his brain for details. _Oh, shit_--

Max opened his eyes at last, and instantly they grew twice their size. There wasn't a raven-haired woman lying beside him--there was a scrawny man with short, strawberry blond hair wearing glasses occupying the other side of his bed. He hadn't been groping a _woman_ after all…

Max freaked.

He scrambled out of bed (thankfully, he was dressed in boxers), and in doing so, woke up the man who had somehow gotten into his room during the course of the night. The man looked just as shocked and horrified as Max did, if not more. He threw the blanket off himself in a frenzy and clambered out of Max's bed, clutching the camera that the veteran hadn't noticed before to his chest. The man was fully clothed in a red and blue sweater and brown corduroy pants, but this fact didn't calm Max down one bit.

Max ran his hands through his disheveled hair and practically glared at Camera Man. He was so freaked out that he reverted to anger. "Where'd you come from?" he demanded, accusation in his voice. "How'd you get in here?"

"I don't know," Camera Man answered, his tone matching Max's. His free hand was out in front of him in a kind of 'back off' manner. Either that, or he was trying to get Max to calm down. "Look, I don't even know who you are."

"Well, that makes two of us," Max retorted. "Oh, _fuck_…did we…?"

Camera Man gave him a fleeting, puzzled look. This was _not_ happening. He was definitely straight. There was no way that he, Max Carrigan, a regular Don Juan, would actually sleep with someone of the same gender. Camera Man gradually put the pieces together; it seemed to dawn on him what exactly Max had been implying.

"_No_…I'm not…we didn't--"

"Good."

"I don't even--"

"Me neither."

"Not that I have a problem with people who--"

"Of course not."

"I'm not sure how this happened," Camera Man said. "I don't know where I am."

Max chuckled. "I take it you're not used to Sadie's parties?"

Camera Man's expression went from startled to confused again. "I'm not familiar with anyone named Sadie," he affirmed. "I fell asleep in my room while trying to fix my camera. But somehow I ended up here. Wherever _here_ is."

Max reached over the bed, sticking out his hand. "Well, I'm Max. Max Carrigan."

"Mark Cohen." He shook Max's hand with his own free hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Max spotted something stuck up onto the headboard. He released Mark's hand in order to further inspect it, and saw that it was a note from his mysterious dark haired, long-legged…_friend_.

_Max,_

_Had to leave early. Sorry we didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I had a great time last night. Will we see each other again soon?_

_--Rose _

The Vietnam vet crumpled the paper up and tossed it aside. "Looks like we had nothing to worry about after all," he told Mark. "Except…figuring out how you got here. C'mon, I think Sadie's making coffee. Maybe some caffeine'll help."

Max awkwardly tugged on a pair of jeans, and then he and Mark exited his bedroom, only to be spotted by Sadie and JoJo once they entered the vivid orange and green themed 'whatever' room. She and her guitarist boyfriend smirked, and she took a small sip of her coffee. JoJo had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind; the smell of the coffee had woken him up shortly after Sadie had left their bedroom.

"Max, darling, who's your friend?" she asked suggestively. Both Max and Mark shot her a dark look, and JoJo chuckled. Before the young veteran had a chance to explain himself, Lucy and Jude shuffled into the main room of the apartment with two strangers in their wake.

"Collins?" Mark asked, thoroughly surprised, "Angel?" A series of baffled glances were shared between the five hippies as Mark called the newcomers by name, and Lucy and Jude discovered yet another stranger in the apartment.

Angel bounced over to Mark and gave him a hug, Collins following after her. "Hey, man. You know what's goin' on?" Collins asked. Mark shrugged, unable to offer an answer.

"Where are these people coming from?" Sadie questioned, laughing slightly. "I woke up this morning and found those two asleep on the floor, and I don't know who they are, either." She gestured to the curly haired woman and the man with shaggy, golden blond locks. Collins, Angel, and Mark moved so they could see who Sadie was talking about, and judging from the expressions on their faces, the hippies guessed that they knew that couple as well.

"Mimi and Roger ended up here, too." Mark stated.

"But the real question is _how_." Collins pointed out. And the entire group--Bohos and hippies alike--couldn't agree more.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! This is my first time writing with the RENT characters, so I hope they won't sound too OOC. Also, if you have any ideas about anything you'd like to see happen with the Bohos and hippies, feel free to tell me. Another thing: there won't be any slash between Max and Mark, just in case that thought crossed any of your minds with that awkward predicament I put them in. Haha. And, yes, the hippies don't know Angel is a drag queen…yet. **

**Next chapter, Mimi and Roger wake up in Sadie's apartment, we find out where Maureen and Joanne ended up, and the Bohos discover exactly what year they're in… Please review! It's appreciated!**


	2. Where It's Like The Twilight Zone

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or ATU, sadly. If I did, I'd lock Jude, Max and Roger in my room…that_ would_**** be awesome, wouldn't it?**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I wasn't sure whether this would be worth continuing, but it just seems like too much fun to pass up. Just a little note: the fic will contain a mix of the RENT play verse and the movie verse. I'm sure you'll understand what I mean. Anyway, enough rambling--enjoy!**

* * *

Angel stared at her best friend and Roger, contemplating how to go about waking them up. She wasn't sure how much clothing each of them had on, considering they had retreated to their bedroom halfway through the movie for some 'alone time'. She definitely ruled out the idea of pulling the blanket off them--although it would be entertaining to her, Collins, and Mark, it would also be embarrassing for everyone. Angel didn't want to make things awkward for the people whose apartment they'd magically ended up in. Instead, she carefully crouched down and shook her best friend.

"Mimichica! Wake up!" Angel said eagerly, a little louder than she had intended. Mimi mumbled incoherently, and stretched her arms. For some strange reason, her back was sore. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Angel standing over her. However, as she rubbed the sleep from her brown eyes, she found that she wasn't lying in a bed like she had been last night, which provided an explanation as to why her back hurt. Had she and Roger ended up on the floor somehow? That thought made the dancer blush a little, but it went away quickly, once she discovered she didn't know where she was.

Roger was still beside her, and Angel, Collins, and Mark were nearby, but this apartment was unfamiliar. Her eyes drifted to the bright orange paint on the walls, and the strange drawings and words written on them. Then, she saw five strangers among her friends--a young blond woman holding hands with a brunette man, a shirtless blond guy standing next to Mark, and a tall, African-American man with his arms around a woman's waist. The woman had wild, curly hair a few shades lighter than her own.

Mimi sat up, wrapping her arms around herself to keep the shirt she was wearing--one of Roger's button up shirts--closed. She pulled the blanket up to cover herself as well, panic evident in her expression. She didn't know where the hell she was or how she and her friends got here, but the last thing she wanted was for these strangers to see her half-naked. It was different at the Catscratch Club--but this was just embarrassing; waking up on their floor beside her boyfriend, which gave them hints as to what kind of _activities_ they had been up to last night.

The dancer glanced at Roger, who hadn't woken up yet, despite Angel's yelling or her sudden movements, even when she had almost smacked him in the face while she had been stretching. It wasn't a real big surprise--Roger slept like a rock, and he rarely woke up before noon. Sometimes it was a regular chore to drag his lazy ass out of bed. Mimi turned to her boyfriend, ignoring everyone in the room watching them, and shook him roughly.

An audible groan escaped from the rocker's lips. "_Meems_…" he whined, about to roll over. Mimi caught his arm before he was able to succeed.

"Oh no you _don't_, mister." she hissed, smacking him playfully. He opened his eyes and sat up, his hair a tangled mess. He half-glared as his girlfriend, but his glare suddenly turned to a look of pure confusion. This definitely wasn't their rundown, industrial loft, that was for damn sure…

"What the fuck?" he asked aloud. He was lying on the floor of some _random _apartment in nothing but his favorite plaid pants, being stared at by a couple of his friends and five people who were completely foreign to him.

It wasn't exactly how Roger wanted to start his day, to put it simply.

He graciously wrapped the blanket around Mimi and got to his feet, pulling her up with him. He kept a watchful eye on the five strangers, putting his arm across Mimi's back. "What's going on?" Roger asked Mark.

Mark shrugged again. He hated how everyone asked _him_ that, like he was supposed to have the answers to everything. He was just as perplexed by this situation as the rest of the group was.

It was then that Collins burst out into hysterical laughter, elbowing Angel lightly in the arm and then pointing to the not-fully-conscious rockstar. Angel joined in on his laughter, shaking her head. Mark just looked back and forth between the two couples, and then at the five hippies, trying to figure out what they thought was so funny.

Roger raised an eyebrow, looking to Mimi for help. She studied him from head to toe. When she saw what Collins and Angel were laughing at, her cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet. She pointed to Roger's other arm--the one that wasn't held protectively around her. He lifted it up, and became aware of the handcuffs that were still around one of his wrists. He could've sworn that he had taken them _off_ after they…well, yeah.

"Looks like you two had fun last night." Collins chuckled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. This only made Mimi's blush deepen, especially when she saw the shirtless blond guy, Mark, and the tall, African-American man trying to hold in their laughter. She was _so _glad that they all found this _private_ matter amusing.

"How scandalous!" Angel cried, overdramatically.

Roger cleared his throat and tried to busy himself with attempting to locate the key to the handcuffs.

Suddenly, Mimi saw two more young women climbing off the couch to approach the group. One of them was of Asian descent, with long, black hair and dark eyes. The other had wavy, red hair and was very tall in comparison to her friend.

The Asian girl yawned, leaning into her friend's chest. "What's up?" she inquired in general to anyone who could offer an answer.

"We don't know, sweet pea," the woman with the wild hair replied. "We're trying to figure that out ourselves."

"So, none of you were at the party last night?" the young blond spoke for the first time. The Bohemians answered with a shake of their heads and variations of 'no'. It was at this time that Mark was counting up his friends, to see if everyone was here. They were two people short, and he wondered how no one had noticed this before.

"Hey, guys, we're missing Maureen and Joanne." Mark announced to the Bohos. The five of them looked around.

"No wonder it's so quiet," Collins muttered. "Where _is _everyone's favorite diva?"

"She and Joanne fell asleep on the floor in front of the TV last night," Mimi reminded them. "Where do you think they ended up?"

"They could be anywhere," the brunette man said, surprising some of the Bohemians with his accent. "You'd have ta search the entire apartment."

And that's what they did. The woman with the crazy hair and the African American man whom Mimi guessed to be her boyfriend went with the Asian girl and the fiery redhead, while the shirtless blond guy walked off with the man with the accent and his girlfriend, the young blond. Mark, Collins and Angel went in another direction--since the place was like a maze of colorful rooms--and started calling their friends' names. Mimi was about to go off with Angel, but Roger grabbed her gently by the wrist.

The dancer spun around. Roger was giving her a pleading, helpless look. "What?" she asked. He patted down the pockets of his plaid pants.

"I can't find the key."

She giggled. "Are you sure?"

He turned the pockets of his pants inside-out. "_Yeah_, I'm sure," Mimi bit her lip to keep herself from laughing uncontrollably. Of course, it had been embarrassing for _her_ that her friends and those strangers had found out that she and Roger had been using a little souvenir left over from her days at the Catscratch Club, but now she found it hilarious that he was stuck with it around his wrist. "It's not funny, Meems!"

"Baby, it'll turn up somewhere."

"Not if it's in the loft, it _won't_."

"You'll just have to wait until we get home. Come on, we gotta go look for Maureen and Joanne…" Mimi prompted. She quickly buttoned up the shirt she was wearing--which luckily covered most of her, since she obviously didn't have anything on underneath--and let the blanket drop to the floor. Mimi then grabbed Roger's hand and dragged him along. "Maureen?" she called, "Joanne?" She got no response, and after a few minutes of searching, the hippies and Bohos met up in the main room once more. Their friends were nowhere to be found.

"They could still be at the loft." Angel suggested. Nothing about this situation made sense to anyone. How had they woken up in this strange apartment, when none of them had walked out of the loft last night? And _who_ were these people?

"Then we should head back--" Roger was cut off by the sound of the handle turning furiously on the door a few feet away from where the entire group was standing. The door seemed to lead to a closet. The turning ceased almost as quickly as it had started. It was followed by a loud thud--the door flew open and out tumbled an aggravated Maureen and a very flustered-looking Joanne.

"That's one way to make an entrance." Shirtless Blond Guy muttered, already taking notice of the diva, who was in the process of picking herself and her partner off the hardwood floor. Mimi guessed that he wasn't aware that Maureen and Joanne were together, and rolled her eyes. Maureen brushed herself off and glanced at her girlfriend, who was taking deep, slow breaths.

"Pookie, I didn't know you were claustrophobic."

"You never asked."

"But you never said anything that one time when we--"

Joanne spotted the small group of strangers among her friends, and grabbed Maureen's arm before she could finish that sentence. She knew exactly what time her drama queen was referring to, and she didn't want to discuss it in front of people they didn't know…in a place, she slowly realized, that was unfamiliar to them.

"Maureen." she warned.

"--in the stall of the women's bathroom at the Life Café…" the diva had broken off her original sentence and attempted to refresh her girlfriend's memory--which didn't need refreshing at all because that event stood out in her mind quite clearly--with another recollection.

"_Maureen_!"

"What?!"

"Honeybear, there's a time and a place. _Please_."

Maureen, with her dirty mind, took this to a whole different level. She inched closer to Joanne and trailed her fingers up and down her arm, smirking. "I'll _give_ you a time and a place…" she laughed. Mimi threw a fleeting look at Shirtless Blond Guy to see what he thought about that, and was oddly satisfied by the defeated expression on his face. Joanne smacked her hand away and fought the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks. She gestured to the people whom they didn't know, and Maureen suddenly looked surprised.

"Oh, hi!" She said cheerfully, taking in their strange apartment at last. "Pookie, where are we?" Maureen whispered to Joanne. She glimpsed at the closet they had fallen out of and then at the hippies. Joanne could immediately sense a lot of confusion coming from everyone. No one, she could tell, knew what was going on. A few moments of extremely awkward silence filled the room, in which the two groups simply stared at one another, contemplating what to do next. The woman with the wild hair studied her friends and the seven newcomers, and heaved a sigh.

"We should introduce ourselves," she concluded. And she was right. They hadn't taken the time to do so before they had searched for Maureen and Joanne, and now seemed like the right time, considering everyone was together. "I'm Sadie, and I'm the landlord of this lovely apartment, so…welcome." From there, they went around and introduced themselves one by one; the hippies first, then the Bohos. When everyone had learned each other's name, there was another period of quiet which Maureen subsequently broke, of course.

"This has been fun and all, but we should get going, don't you think?" she asked her friends.

"Wouldn't you at least like to know how we got here?" Angel challenged.

"You're welcome to stay for breakfast…" Sadie took a peek at the clock, then corrected herself, "or lunch, whichever way you look at it. Maybe we could figure this out. There's gotta be a reasonable explanation somewhere."

The Bohemians shared knowing glances and decided to take Sadie up on her offer, never being the type of people to pass on an invitation that involved free food. The seven friends followed the hippies into the kitchen, staring inquisitively at the eccentric drawings and words flowing all over the walls while their new acquaintances searched their cupboards.

"We have stuff for sandwiches." Lucy said, ducking her head into the refrigerator that the Bohos saw was horrendously outdated. But everything in this apartment seemed retro--not that they minded. They guessed that these people were struggling to make ends meet as much as they were. Furniture was furniture, no matter how out-of-date it appeared to be. Then again, looking at their clothes, the Bohemians felt like they were trapped in a time warp. Either that, or these people shopped at quirky little thrift stores and had a fetish for psychedelic attire.

"Or Cap'n Crunch." Max announced hesitantly, not very willing to share his favorite breakfast food with these newcomers even if they were their guests. Roger and Mark both looked at each other, their eyes lighting up like little kids on Christmas morning. (Or in Mark's case, Hanukkah.) Cap'n Crunch was a rare commodity in their household, and whenever they _did _have it, it was something they always fought over.

"Score!" Roger said, pumping his handcuffed fist into the air. Collins laughed, knowing all too well the fights that broke out in loft when Mark and Roger had a box of that damned cereal in their own cupboard. Max took that as a hint, and grudgingly pulled down the box from the shelf as the entire group of Bohos and hippies congregated around the kitchen table with an assortment of other food.

"Hey, what's wrong with your paper?" Mimi inquired abruptly, holding up the crisp, untouched stack of newspaper that had been lying in the center of the kitchen table. She happened to let her eyes wander across it, noticing the date printed at the top as well as the headline: _The Casualty List Grows in Vietnam_.

Prudence stared at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"It says it's 1969. That can't be right…it's 1991."

The hippies turned to look at the Bohemians, wondering what kind of drugs they were on.

"We're in the sixties, darlin'. Where have you been?" Sadie laughed. The Bohemians gave each other simultaneous, panicked looks. What the fuck was going on here?

"Obviously not in this time period." Collins said, speaking for his shocked friends.

"Wait…_what_?" Max scratched his head, trying to put everything together.

There _no_ way that they had ended up 22 years in the past.

There wasn't a fucking _reasonable_ explanation for _that_.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gasp! What are the Boho's gonna do now? Poor Roger being stuck with the handcuffs. Haha. I haven't decided whether or not he should get out of them or not. I love putting my favorite characters in such awkward situations. Notice the whole Maureen/Joanne falling out of the closet thing… Anyhow, suggestions for events in this story are welcome, as I haven't figured out a formal plot yet. Please review, it's appreciated!**


End file.
